A Warrior's Heart
by I-xAmx-Unwritten
Summary: Begins with the death of Aragorn's father, then jumps to the Prancing Pony Scene. One OC.
1. Chapter 1

_-2933, Third Age_

"Arathorn! Ride! Orc and troll!"

A loud cry pierced the air near the northern base of the Misty Mountains. Several cloaked and hooded figures froze, then started to turn back.

"No!" The apparent leader, obviously a male by his voice, ordered. "Arathorn is lost to us. Elladan, ride ahead, gather Gilraen and Aragorn, take them to your father in Rivendell. Elrohir, ride directly to Rivendell, and inform your father of Arathorn's death, and of Gilraen and Aragorn's pending arrival. The rest of you, clear the safest path between Ranger lands and Rivendell. I do not want so much as a nick on Gilraen or Aragorn."

"What of you, Calean?" One of the figures spoke up.

"I cannot allow a troll and four Orcs to run rampant. If I do not return to Rivendell within one week, do not mourn for me." The one called Calean said firmly.

"You cannot possibly kill a troll and a small Orc troop by yourself!" Elrohir, the eldest son of the Lord of Rivendell, Elrond, pulled the hood from his fair face. "What of your daughter? What of Rhiannon? Is she to be an orphan because of your decision?"

"No." Calean said. "Elrohir. Get a hold of yourself. I will ask Thrainduil to ride with me. In exchange, I will agree to his offer. If I should perish, take Rhiannon to Rivendell, but train her as a warrior. Allow her to accompany Rangers on their missions, much like the days past. However, when the time is right, she will wed Thrainduil's eldest, Legolas."

After a long moment of silence, Elrohir bowed his head.

"As you wish, my lord. If you do not return, I shall train and raise Rhiannon myself." He said somberly.

Calean nodded slightly, then nudged his horse off towards a thick patch of woods. Danger thickened in the air as the Elven-lord rode deeper, faster through the trees. Finally, his steed burst into a clearing where several Elves stood.

"Lord Thrainduil? Where is he?" Calean demanded.

"Less than a league north. With young Legolas." One of the Elves responded.

Calean took off through the trees once again, racing north. Soon, he came upon two more Elves, one fairly younger than the other.

"Calean, my friend-" Thrainduil, the Elven-lord of Mirkwood, began.

"Thrainduil. I accept your offer on my daughter's behalf under two conditions." Calean interrupted. "One, my daughter shall be trained as a warrior, and raised in Rivendell. By Elrohir. No other than he. Two, you must ride with me now. Arathorn was slain by a troll and four Orcs. I know I will not survive this battle, but I must have you there as my witness, and to make sure my mission is complete."

"I shall get my weapon." Thrainduil replied after a long pause.


	2. Chapter 2

_-3018, Rivendell_

"Bree? Why on Middle-Earth do you want me to travel to Bree, Aragorn?" Rhiannon Nuvela narrowed her bright blue eyes suspiciously.

"Think of it as a favor. Rhiannon, you are by far the best partner I've ever worked with." Aragorn, the son of Arathorn, pleaded. "This is a small favor. Accompany me to Bree, provide safety to the Hobbits coming to Rivendell."

"By who's order?" One of Rhiannon's eyebrows rose.

"Gandalf." Came the short reply.

"I'll meet you in the stables. I must inform Elrohir, and gather my weapons and change." Rhiannon said finally.

Giving a quick nod, dark-haired Aragorn hurried off. Rhiannon walked off in the opposite direction, her long hair glinting a burnished gold from the shafts of light filtering in from the windows. Soon, she reached a closed door, and knocked four times on the polished wood.

"Enter, Rhiannon." Elrohir's voice called.

Smiling softly, Rhiannon opened the door, and slipped into the brightly lit room. Weapons and armor adorned the white and darkened wood room and in the center was a table piled high with books of various sizes. Standing near one of the multiple windows, and looking rather harassed, was Elrohir.

"Rhiannon, my dear, this is a pleasant surprise." He smiled lightly.

Following the death of Rhiannon's father, Calean, Elrohir and his twin, Elladan, had brought the tiny Elven-child to their home in Rivendell. And true to his word, Elrohir had raised the girl, and trained her very carefully, in the ways that her own father had been taught centuries before her.

"Aragorn has asked that I accompany him to Bree, to help escort at least two, possibly four Hobbits back here to Rivendell for council." Rhiannon informed him.

"Ah. I should have expected that. You and Aragorn make a near undefeatable team." Elrohir moved closer. "I should have expected that he would ask you to go with him."

"Your recommendation?" Rhiannon tilted her head slightly to the right.

"Go. Trouble brews in the East, this we know. Time of free travel grows short, as is your time before you shall wed Legolas, and leave Rivendell for Mirkwood." He said quietly.

Rhiannon's eyes flashed at the mere mention of her impending marriage to the Prince of Mirkwood.

"I will not wed before I am ready. Elrohir, we've spoke of this countless times." Her voice was icy.

"And we shall speak of it again." He could not help but let the corners of his mouth upturn into a small smile. "Go, my dear. You do not want to keep Aragorn waiting."

With an icy glare, Rhiannon stormed from the room and down the hall to her own chambers. Moving swiftly, she exchanged her dark blue day gown for old-looking brown pants, a dark green tunic top that was cinched at the waist with a brown belt, and a pair of soft brown boots. She moved over to a small table, and quickly placed two knives in built-in sheathes on her belt, near her hips. Two more knives were attached to her boots. Quickly she picked up a sheathed sword, and attached it to her belt. A quiver of arrows with a bow was strapped easily to her back. Smoothly, she swung a dark green cloak around her shoulders and fastened it with a silver star. Quickly, she pulled a leather strap off of the table and fastened her long hair back out of her face.

After a quick glance around to make sure she had everything, Rhiannon slipped almost silently from the room, and exited the main building. True to his word, Aragorn was waiting outside the stables.

"You made quick time." He commented in a low tone.

"I try." There was a dry tone to her voice.

"Come. We are not riding to Bree. We must take the most secret Ranger paths. They are safest." Aragorn started for the woods quickly, Rhiannon matching his pace easily.

(A/N: This chapter, and the previous were mainly to introduce my OC character, and give some of her background. Reviews would be much appreciated.)


End file.
